


Never Fair

by Sorrelglade



Series: Sad Levi Saga [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Fantasizing, MC is gender neutral, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelglade/pseuds/Sorrelglade
Summary: You are never there when Leviathan needs you.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Sad Levi Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625845
Comments: 5
Kudos: 234





	Never Fair

Busy again. You are always busy, aren't you? Leviathan growled and tossed his D.D.D. onto the pillow and groaned. You never spent any time with him ever since Belphegor got out of the attic. He felt so used. So dejected. It was fine though he expected this to happen. And yet he couldn't hate you for it.

He remembers the hugs. How good you felt pressed up against him. The meaningless blood oath. The stupid stuff he did with you and mammon. The lame dating sim he sucked you and his brothers into. His intimacy score was the highest. It's not fair. He should be yours. Nobody else. 

He let out a sigh. Your just too perfect for a sad, disgusting, lame, otaku like himself. You've been out of his league from the start and any kindness you've shown was out of pity. There is no way an angel like you would actully like him. With your amazing figure. Your beautiful face. The way you smiled. He couldn't help but fall so hard for you. If only you needed him as much as he needed you. 

Leviathan got into the shower. Water always seemed to calm him down whenever he felt like this. The hot water poured over his naked body. He tried to focus on nothing but the feeling of the water but an image of you in the shower appeared in his head. You body covered in slick suds as you scrubbed your hair. Leviathan groaned. Yes the water could wash away his anger but it did little to help his lust for you. He pictured what it would be like to have you in the shower with him. To have that sexy mouth of yours wrapped around his quickly hardening cock. He whined as he began stroking himself. 

You of course would be kneeling before him with water slicked hair. One hand tending to the length you can't fit in your mouth the other pleasuring yourself. Leviathan moaned. You would be bobbing your head back and forth making all kinds of lewd sounds. Your tongue would stimulate the underside of his member trying your hardest to please him. Your free hand making good work to satisfy your lust. Leviathan would stroke your hair and tell you how amazing it felt along his needy moans. When he felt himself getting closer and closer to completion you would notice this too and start going faster and deeper. Leviathan would moan as he blew his load all over your face and chest, sticky white strings covering you so wonderfully. 

But when Leviathan did cum he didn't cover your face in cum. He covered his own hand. Your not here with him. You never will be. And all of it was just…

Not fair.


End file.
